


Lover's Quarrel

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Series: Shitload of Oneshots [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Annoying Humans, Annoying old man, Cute Erik, Emotion Play, F/M, Feral, Furry, Love, Mating, Mind Reader, Mutant, Naughty Erik, Old Logan, Only if you want to continue, Possible smut, Reader in Love, Stranger Sex, Unknown Romance, Young Indian, laboratory sex, snoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Erik meet for the first time. It appears there was more attraction between you two then said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Metallica

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue if you want me to. Only have to comment, or bookmark and I will know.

"Xavier what exactly are we doing at a Circus?" Erik asked curiously while staring up at the large tent before them, several posters displaying the great many acts shown. Charles walks up beside him eating a blob of cotton candy.   
"Because of her." He points to a drawn portrait of a woman lifting a dumbbell with just one hand. Obviously not doing her any justice, she looks overweight and beyond anything beautiful.  
"And what exactly is her ability?" Erik glances over at Charles for an answer, but he is still eating away at the pink fluff.  
"She can lift three her body weight." Erik shook his head with a grin, the two friends making their way towards the entrance of the tent.   
"How is that anything special?"  
"She weighs three hundred and forty five pounds, I expect you will find what else is special about her." Erik didn't know exactly what the meant, but he had nothing more to do. He had no where else to go and if this supposed mutant brought more to the table, then perhaps it was worth it. Charles and Erik easily found good front row seats in the stands. Humans swarming in by the dozen until every seat was taken. The lights began to dim, the crowd grew quiet as a single light drew until to a pale fat man standing upon a cardboard box in the center of the ring.   
Erik suddenly grew annoyed, this man symbolizing all that was terrible about the humans. If they knew of mutants they would want nothing more than to destroy them. This man simply would catch them up and use them for entertainment whilst gaining from it in easy earned cash.   
"Today people, you will witness the strongest woman on earth, our opening act." Everyone cheered and shouted, excited to see what they came to pay for. A good show, Charles however knew how irritated Erik was at the moment. The bustling crowds did nothing to calm his anger, Charles had an idea of what would though. "I introduce to you all..." Slight pause. "Metallica!" A spotlight flashed displaying a young woman, who looked nothing like the portrait propaganda that commercialized her.  
She was not to short, not to tall, about 5'6. She was actually beautiful, muscular body structure, but slim, representing agility and flexibility. Her skin was a flushed tan, her eyes sparkled, even from this distance you could see they were grey. Her hair was a long chestnut brown that finished at her shoulders. She wore a black sports bra, hoeing off the plump breasts she was endowed with. Black shorts and fingerless black gloves, with combat boots for her feet.   
She had to be the prettiest thing Erik had ever seen in his life. Then there was the strong connection that followed. He felt like he could feel everything, from the bottom of her toes to the top of her head. There was something about her, it was an odd sensation considering she didn't have any metal on her.  
"She's made out of metal." Erik stated in a hushed tone, almost as if he was entranced and he was.   
"She is." Charles tried to focus on the show for a moment, but suddenly he was clouded with Erik's thoughts... Dirty thoughts. He flashed his gaze to Erik who was staring intently at the woman. He knew Erik would like her, but he didn't think like that. "Erik please be mindful of your thoughts." A small smile grazed the German's features, he nearly wanted to laugh.   
"She doesn't look like she weighs so much."  
"She's metal, what do you expect?"  
"I could pick her up."  
"Erik." Charles warned, they tuned back into the show.  
"She will lift six thousand pounds twice her body weight." The woman named Metallica walked over to a scale and weighted herself for the world to see. She didn't look so happy about it, her weight wasn't average, she wasn't normal and she hated it more than anything. When she came out of her mother as a baby, she weight sixty-seven pounds. Her parents threw her to the Nazis like she was nothing and now here she was.   
The large bar holding three hundred pounds of weights on both sides was a special one. Meant to carry only so much weight, she was about to lift it. She moved into the perfect form, taking steady breaths she took her time. Then without a second notice she flipped her arms up and rested bar on her collarbone. She flung her arms up above her head lifting the bar with her she held it firmly above her head for five seconds before dropping it.   
She gave a nod to the crowds of people cheering in her name. Charles knew it wasn't satisfying to her, the way people saw her, how men were intimidated by her. He could only hope that Erik would make a difference in her life. That's why he wanted to recruit her.  
"So when are we going to meet her?"  
"After the show."

 

 

"Ey Kristina, it's your turn to clean the cages." An employee ordered while passing her tent, she sighed rolling her eyes.  
"I'm on it." She began to pull off her black gloves, biting her bottom lip she stared down at the numbers tagged onto her wrist. "214782." The voice was not familiar, she grew cautious, shooting up from her seat and turning to face Erik. Who was standing at the entrance to the tent, her eyes widened at his form. Very few men could intimidate her, but he did. She was thoroughly intimidated by him, he was so tall and masculine, nowadays due to her status not many attractive men went looking for her.  
"Who are you?" She asked gazing directly into her eyes.   
"My name is Eric Lensherr. Are you Kristina Houghton?"  
"Yes... I am..." She was intimidated, but she wasn't afraid. She had tried to kill herself once, the bullets bounce back, or dent, her skin is to strong for rope, and fire doesn't even damage anything. She grew old though, after showers had to make sure she wasn't wet at all, or else she would rust. There are ways people could kill her, but very few. "Why?"  
"I have come to ask you if you are willing to join a crew of ours." She snorted and shook her head.   
"I already have a job."  
"It's not a job, you're a slave here. They don't even pay you." She averted her eyes from him, all control of her body felt lost for a moment and her head to turned to him. His hand was raised, fingers twitching slightly, eyes barely closed. "I can take you somewhere where you won't be alone. There are others like you... Like us." She couldn't turn her head away, no matter how much she tried.  
"You're lying." Suddenly her body was jolted forward into his arms. He wrapped them around her, she couldn't fight back, no matter how much she tried, she tried she couldn't move. She pouted loudly grunting as she did everything she could to move.   
"What are you doing to me?"   
"I'm proving a point." He whispered to her, breath hot against her lips. "I can move metal... I can feel it..." His hands roamed down her waist and she still couldn't move, so she didn't try. "I feel everything you are, your heartbeat, your most intimate parts..." It felt like her body was vibrating suddenly, a wetness pooled between her legs at the unknown feeling. Her eyes closed and her body lurched forward firmer into his chest. She possessed control of her body and loved it, placing her hands over his shoulders tightening her grip. "Be careful as much as I wish I was... I'm not invincible." She pulled her hands away sighing.   
"I can't... I will crush you."   
"I'll make sure you don't." She felt those same vibrations again at a much more intense rate, she moaned wrapping arms around his neck, she felt a force preventing her from using her full strength and released the tension she felt.   
"This is wrong, I just met you."  
"Just because you just met me, doesn't mean we can't have some fun." Erik chuckled into her ear, she smiled.   
"Do it again." Kristina heaved out, he grinned pushing her from him onto the small bed. He turned to the opening of the tent. He pulled the metal zipper down all the way and clicked it in place. He looked back over at her, still held down to the bed. He used both hand causing the vibrations to roam so far through her body she moaned out in pleasure. Arching her back off the bed, she gripping the covers tightly, but he maintained her strength.  
He began to undress himself, releasing her, she sat up and watching him. Starting with the jacket he threw it to the side. The turtle neck black sweat shirt followed. The ripples of his bulky chest, thin hairs flowing down his center till they disappeared in the jeans he wore. Her eyes couldn't pull away, this would be her first time with a man who didn't reject her, who thought she was pretty.  
"Are you sure about this?" She asked in a doubting manner. He stopped and looked over at her, his hand resting at his leather belt.  
"Why ask?"  
"Well... I'm not exactly pretty and... Experienced." He snorted shaking his head.  
"I don't care about experience." With a flick of a wrist his belt went undone and his pants dropped down to his ankles. He wasn't wearing boxers, her cheeks turned a bright red and her eyes widened.  
"Holy shit..." She gasped, he chortled.   
"Your turn." She didn't care standing up, she removed her sports bra, then her boots, then her shorts. She was stark naked before him, ready to be claimed. "Lay back." He ordered, doing as was requested of her, she laid back onto her elbows and spread her legs. He rose a finger and her face contorted into a wince as she felt a pop inside her with pain. Then those same vibrations followed easing it slowly away.  
"What did you do?" She slight complained feeling the aftermath of the pain.  
"I made my job easier." He snatched her ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed. He grabbed his cock and rolled it over her wet folds. "For someone made out of metal, you can be quite soft... And wet." He inserted himself into her sending a rush through her entire body, she shivered.   
"Oh god..." She clenched tightly around him, he came to realize that every muscle in her body was super human. He frowned delicately at the feeling, the tight knot building in his stomach and hers. His hips beginning to thrust into her, he leaned down till his lips touched hers. She moaned once more at the unintended pleasure, she had never felt this before.  
"Say my name." He ordered hastily. "Let the world know who is fucking you darling."  
"Oh FUCK me Erik." He went faster, holding her down by the shoulders and kissing her lips ever so slightly from her lips to her cheek and neck then back.  
"That's it... Cum for me, Kristina... Let it all go you beautiful little slut. Your my slut now, all mine. I can feel you, everything-" He gave one last flash of vibrations to her sending her into a whirlwind of unexpected orgasm, her body jolted forward. Arms wrapped around his neck he did everything he could to prevent bone breaking. Her inside clenched around him even tighter causing him to groan and mewl. Her insides felt amazing, warmth spread across Erik and not soon after her dramatic high do he follow after. Pulling from her to release ropes of his white seed onto her chest.   
For a moment it was just heavy breathing, then she giggled. He smiled laying down his head into he milky breasts.  
"What do you say?"  
"Will there be plenty more of this?" Erik's turned into a predator like gaze.  
"If you want. There will be this every night." 

 

"I told you to convince her, which excluded sex as an option Erik." Charles whined to him on the way to the car, he had been waiting outside the entire time.   
"You didn't stop us." Charles shrugged.  
"I should have, but she wanted to."   
"At least she is joining the team now huh?"  
"My idea of recruiting is very different from yours."   
"Oh come on... We both got something out of it. Don't expect this to be our last time... She felt extraordinary."  
"And when she gets pregnant, what then?"  
"She won't get pregnant, I made sure of that when I pulled out of her, didn't you see?"  
"I didn't want to see anything." The two gentleman entered the car, Erik laughing loudly as he did. He had gotten more than what was expected from this one. No doubt next time Charles offered to take him to a mutant, he would oblige.


	2. Reading Your Foreplay

Blindfolded, tied up, and left to rot. That's how they left you... Because they didn't know you, what you were capable of. It was your mistake thinking you could serve your country with the condition you were born with. You were able to see things, a great many things, you had the ability to read everything about someone with just one look in there direction. One touch and you could see all their memories and all their mistakes, you could show them this, make them hurt, make them suffer, or happy if you were in a good mood.  
That's why they tied you up because they had no idea what to do with you. When you heard footsteps come closer, you began to plot, it was what you did. You had been here for three months, being spoon fed, bathed, and even taken to the bathroom by a caretaker you couldn't see. The footsteps were multiple, assumed four, the lighter the step for one, a woman, the other three being men. You tensed when the door was opened and a silence remained, for a minute you waited.  
"Why is she tied up like this?" An unfamiliar British accent spoke, it was the first voice you had heard in what felt like forever, it was authoritative and smooth. The hint of a smile took her lips and she shook her head.  
"They think I am a threat." You replied to the British one.  
"Are you?" Chimed in a much thicker voice, with a hint of German, only a hint.   
"Yes she is." Came that annoying voice, your smile faded. You had heard that voice before, the man in black because he wouldn't give off his true identity. "She made three of our agents nearly kill themselves."  
"It was an accident." You rebutted, because it truly was. You couldn't control what you showed other people, if you weren't in a good mood then it's best they don't touch you, fair is fair. "Let us take into consideration the “nearly”."  
"So what can you do?" A feminine voice spoke amongst the men, you bit your bottom lip and sighed.  
"I can read people."  
"Like their minds?"   
"No, more like their pasts, presents, futures, emotions, and regrets." The British accent said, you bit back a snort.   
"I can't see you... But I can tell you need me for something." You sounded smug with every word, sitting back further in a relaxed position. "I'm listening."  
"We are putting together a squad of mutants. We were wondering if you wanted to join."  
"Depends."  
"On what?  
"How much money you have in your pocket?" You grinned, the man in black growled audibly.  
"I told you this was a bad idea. She's dangerous."  
"No she isn't... She's scared." You frowned immediately feeling as though something was prodding at your mind. When you opened it, you came across their faces, the empty room around you, a clarity taking you over. You had to do this, mutants weren't understood as well as they should be... You needed to help the others, like they were willing to help you.   
"I'm in. Just let me go."  
"Can't trust you that-"  
"Do it." The man in black was interrupted and did as he requested, leaving the blindfold to you, you felt the circulation return in your wrists. The cuff brace falling to the floor allowing your hands and legs free movement. You say up only slightly, carefully raising your hands up to the blindfold and sliding it down. Your eyes were blinded by the heavy lights in the room and you blanked a few times before you were able to see. The cloth now hanging from your neck you leaned forward onto your knees, your gaze moving to the four standing in front of you and you suddenly knew them all.  
Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr, and Raven Darkholme, they were the mutants and the man in black, you could never get his name for some reason it was weird. You stood up nearly falling over, Charles came to your side quickly holding you up. You blanked your eyes again and gazed into his bright blue ones. His hand holding your forearm to keep you on your feet, your eyebrows furrowed, he had no bad memories. He had good ones, one of a family you never had, and a happiness you never knew. Then there was... You blocked it, his future wasn't a good one, but he should not know that.  
"I'm Charles, but I am sure you already know that." He gestured to the others. "This is Erik and Raven." You nodded in their direction, silent for a moment, you hesitated before telling them your name. Charles gave you a genuine smile and you knew you had found a happier place than this dump. This was your chance to start over so you left with them.

 

 

Two weeks, two weeks you had been under the roof of the Xavier mansion. If you had known you'd fall in love you would have not come along, attachment means pain. It was difficult, hard not to look at him, to keep your thoughts to yourself while you lay alone at night. It was times like these, when you were along in the library that you released those dirty bought a from the depths of your mind, far from... Him.   
Charles was always in your mind and he didn't know it. You loved him, it was the moment he taught you how to control your emotions and what you are willing to reveal to the victim. It was the moment he smiled at you in the kitchen when you were making breakfast... He was... Amazing. He made your heart leap from your body and sometimes made you so itchy that you had to leave the room.  
You couldn't even read this book without thinking about him... Thinking about his smooth lips and sapphire eyes of steel. You shifted around in your seat, sighing you slammed the book shut and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. You were a killer, hired by the CIA, it was sad how such a silly emotion can degrade you to nothing. You heard the door to the library open and footsteps approach walking around the couch you saw it was Charles.   
He sat on the couch across from you, you sat up straight and gulped, holding back everything that had bothered you. You expected words, but... Nothing. He just sat there and stared at you, it aggravated you to no end.  
"Is something wrong?" You ground out, feeling helpless as you were, you nearly stuttered into your words.  
"I am just trying to get a read on you. You have been avoiding me for the past three days and I want to know why." You panicked, you couldn't let him find out, he would never speak to again, reject you, and probably kick you from the only place you had left to stay at. He crossed his legs and narrowed his eyes, focusing harder, but you kept your mind as black as you could.  
"I enjoy solitude." You commented, he shook his head with a smile, keeping eye contact.  
"No. The excuse is to random. You have been alone for months and at first you were so social."  
"I am sick."  
"The fact that that statement completely obliterates the first one is proof that you are hiding something from me.  
"I-I dislike you." He snorted, smile growing wider, he came in here for a reason and you were sure it was for another reason from the one he claimed.  
"If you disliked me you would have sent me away with a couple of bad dreams." You stood up and were about to leave, turning and starting towards the door.  
"I think it's-" You froze in your words, stopping in your place. He was in... You had let him into your mind for just a moment. It was a moment, but an utter mistake.  
"Hmmm... You've been a naughty girl, haven't you?" You shook your head, turning slightly to look in his direction. He was grinning wider than you had ever seen before, he was very pleased with himself.  
"Charles... I can explain." You bit your bottom lip and clenched your fists. He stood up and waltzed over to you casually with his hands in his pockets.  
"You are the sexiest woman I have ever met in my life. What is there to explain?" Your mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. You didn't what to say, what to think. "You don't have to say anything." He leaned forward pressing his lips to yours, your eyes shot wide open, but closed when you reciprocated the kiss. wrapping your arms around his neck and feeling the power of the kiss.   
You retreated with a blank expression, shaking your head again, Charles grabbed your chin between his fingers smoothly and caressing your bottom lip.  
"I have never loved someone before... I'm afraid."  
"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you (Y/N). I promise..." He enunciate the word. "Not to hurt you." Your expression lit up because you believed him, when you touched him you grew happier... Happier because he was happy.  
"Thank you for this Charles... Thank you." You had never loved, but you couldn't had been more happy that he was the first.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

It hadn't been long since you were specifically chosen to work under Hank McCoy, along with other brilliant minds. Rumors had gone around that weren't particularly rumors, the cure wasn't everlasting as it should have been. If a mutants genetics were strong enough, they would eventually retain their abilities over a time period of two weeks at least. McCoy had been determined to make a cure for mutants who wanted to be normal, particularly mutants like him.   
McCoy had grown use to the blank stares and doubts that came his way, he wanted to be normal so no would judge his intelligence by blue skin and fluffy fur. The only one on his team he held in high respects was you, mostly because you didn't look at him like a beast. He didn't know that you had an extreme crush on him, not because of the way he looked, even though that was slightly part of it. You liked him because he was intelligent, dominant, and most importantly he had a big heart. You saw in the way he took care of his coworkers, how he constantly asked if anyone was in need of assistance, or needed a break.   
You knew he didn't so much like himself, but you didn't have any other way of comforting him other than being his friend. He didn't know you were a mutant since every one that worked with him was human. Your mutant ability wasn't that big of a deal not much, but an appearance and rarely used it unless you needed to. You always wore a stylish hat to cover the cat ears, you wore long lab coats that hid your tail, and you kept your nails in to refrain from getting stared at. You had heightened senses and an incredible metabolism, Hank had the same, you wondered how he hadn't noticed you were a mutant yet because of it.  
It was when he finally did that you knew you were in love with him. It was late and the others had went home, he was working vigorously on the so called cure and didn't seem to be paying much attention to you as you sat at your desk typing up random reports. You felt a chill run down your spine as if something was wrong, looking up from your laptop you noticed Hank folding the left, blue sleeve of his button up shirt. Your eyes narrowed and you watched helplessly as he lifted it up, a syringe. In it was the cure he had been recently working on, you felt panicked, you liked Hank the way he was.  
"Stop." You muttered in the calmest tone you could muster, his eyes flashed to meet yours and your breath hitched. You stood up from your seat waltzing across the lab over to him and plainly removing the syringe from his hand. "Y-You know protocol. It has to be tested first... Y-You could kill yourself." Your words were uttered in stutters, nervous shaky hands placing the syringe down. You lied, it wasn't protocol, you liked Hank the way he was.   
The lab was well lit, but in this moment it seemed dark and all she could see was that syringe, that possible normality to her. She gulped, feeling furry fingers grab her chin and angle her head back in his direction.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" It wasn't an accusing tone, it was more so on the gentle side, the comforting side.  
"I don't know. If you know then everyone will know. I don't like getting stared at."  
"So it's a physical mutation?" You nodded your head hesitantly, with a sigh.   
"That's not the part that bothers me. People couldn't be mature enough to-"  
"Show me." His voice was a low and husky rumble, sending emotions through you, you had never felt before. You weren't a virgin, but your first time was terrible and you didn't want to remind yourself of it. These feelings were completely new to you, especially the warmth between your legs. You slowly rose a hand up to grab your hat from your head and pull it off. You didn't feel embarrassed when he stared, mostly because he stared out of amazement.   
"There is more." You said, he nodded confirming it was alright to continue. You retracted your claws, recognizing his ragged breath. She gazed into his eyes as she grabbed the trim of her unbuttoned lab coat and slid it from her shoulders, where it puddled at your feet . She wore a short baby blue dress, sleeveless, with three inch straps beneath. The skirt ending over her knees, where a fluffy black tail came up from between your legs and twirling around at your backside lifting the skirt only slightly.   
You blushed red, lips parting into a kind smile to reveal the sharp incisors which he hadn't noticed in the weeks she had been working with him. He was silent, which suddenly made you uncomfortable.  
"What do you think of me?" He asked, reaching forward to lightly take your hand in his, you shivered at the contact. You took a bold step forward, removing your hand from his to bring both of them to grasp the sides of his face.   
"I think you are perfect the way you are, Doctor." You realized how close you were and then stepping back about to retreat, but his arm circled your waist and he roughly slammed your fragile body against his rock like chest.   
"Do I make you uncomfortable?" To prove that he didn't you rose your arms and wrapped them around his neck, smiling with genuine adoration.   
"Never. I don't want you to change." Your hands moved upwards running through his hair. "I like your plush fur." He gasped when your head unexpectedly buried into the crook of his neck. "Your warm body heat." You closed her eyes sniffing profusely, her instincts taking over. You wanted him to bite you, claim you, you had always wanted him to take you. His scent was so intoxicating to you and you could only hope he reciprocated the feeling when he stuck his nose in your hair and inhaled back. "Your scent." You were unable to hold the purr that escaped your lips when he groaned and wove his fingers through your hair. "What do you think of me?" You whispered to him softly into his chest, his embrace tightened around you.   
"I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life." Your hands descended down to grip at the shirt of his chest. "I have always thought that, but I never said it. The beast he had desires and... Cravings." You lifted your head and gazed into his eyes. "They weren't-" You raised a hand up to his lips, standing up on your toes you gently placed a kiss to his lips.   
"Be my beast." You murmured against his lips, not expecting him to lift her up and wrap her legs around his hips. Sex in the lab wasn't the smartest thing and he obviously knew that, taking the extra agonizing steps over to your desk instead, which was a much safer surface. You shut your laptop and pushed it off to the side, followed several papers that were whisked off the desk.   
You giggled, his lips ravishing yours without warning, his sharp teeth nibbled erotically at your lips. You began to undo the button of his shirt, he growled digging his claws into the back fabric of your dress and ripping it off easily; leaving you in the not matching bra and panties, top color red, bottom color blue. You didn't seem to mind, the way his eyes went up and down your body you took You pulled him closer to you with your legs clamping his waist tightly. Your nose brushing against his and heart pounding.   
"That wasn't very nice." You seductively spoke, he gave a smirk you thought was predatory and smug, something you didn't see much from him.   
"I didn't know niceties mattered at the moment." You grazed your sharp claws down the button of his shirt each one of them popping soundly. You grinned up at him, biting your bottom lip.   
"They don't." Her hand dug into his now open shirt and trailed down his muscular chest. You had to hold back a moan when your hand delved down further where a curly happy trail disappeared into his pants. A prominent bulge residing there, obviously you had an effect on him and that made you wet. "Feel me." She grabbed his hand and lowered it to the soaking nether region of her panties.   
"Oh God..." He growled, his eyes fluttered as he sniffed the air and took in your arousal. "I haven't done this in a while, but that is the sweetest nectar I have ever smelled."   
"I wish you had smelled it sooner." You replied silkily, he made a gulp pushing you down onto the desk till you were laying on your back. He yanked your panties off violently throwing them to the side. His tongue wasted no time reaching your entrance and lapping up all the juices that leaked your arousal. He moaned with the sweet taste of her on the tip of his tongue.  
He hands grabbed his head and she arched her back panting and letting out shocked moans.  
"Oh Hank." He continued his ministrations for only a minute, then she came on his tongue he go to taste the sweetness leaking from her drenched cunt. He pulled away with the wet hairs on his face sticky with your natural honey. You were quick to sit up and grab his belt pulling him forward. Once it was undone and his boxers were down he sprung free. Your hand pumped up and down his erect shaft.  
His hands encircled your thighs, the grip increasing as did the tension and you could see his broken expression when your hand moved faster. He snatched your wrist filling you forward and hovering his cock over your throbbing core.  
"Hank, I love you." She whispered to him, his lips meeting hers again, one hand wrapping around his thickness and rubbing the head up and down your slit.   
"I love you too." He whimpered with need, pushing himself into your tight self. The pain bearable, nothing like what you had really went through the first time. He stretched you none the less, digging deeper and deeper, you thought it would never stop until he met your womb and you hissed. He retreated kissing across your jaw until he met your ear.  
"No one will touch you again am I clear."  
"Yes." You replied instantly waiting for him to make his mark at the crook of your neck.   
"You will come stay with me tonight and every night after. I can't let you leave me, not now, nor ever... Will you accept me?"  
"Always. Make me yours Hank. I want to be yours." He dove his teeth into your neck, the bite was deep, but enough and his lips collected the blood that left the fresh wound. His thrusting grew faster and faster, with each moan came a new spot, or pleasure that he was able to fill. His lips kissing up and down her throat sucking her skin and leaving behind lovemarks. You climaxed at the balancing point, your arms wrapping firmly around his neck which you bite into his skin, he groaned releasing with you, but continuing the sweet release with multiple thrusts. He had marked you in every way possible, with his seed, his teeth, his kisses, and scent...   
You were to tired and exhausted to remove yourself from him. He pulled you away lifting you up in a bridal pose after zipping himself up and buttoning his shirt, and wrapping you in his lab coat, carrying you back to his car where he drove you to his home. Your clothes were tattered and left in the lab, but he would clean up in the morning.  
That was, but a week ago. You wondered what made him so patient, so patient to date you and not make love to you since... The supposed proper way. When everyone left again and it was only you and him, all it took was one glance. He smiled in your direction and you knew... Hank had no patience, he was just very polite. He was a Beast after all.


	4. Tribal Mating

It was by the bank that Logan first caught the sweetest scent of his life. Victor had decided to stay and camp while he left to wash up. Cupping the water in his hands and rubbing it over his face, folding up the long sleeves of his confederate uniform. The creek was thin and went down the entirety of the hill to the bottom where a wide River resided. He glanced up curiosity looking around, but saw nothing, just oak trees spread in the acres.  
He removed the bayonet that hung from his shoulder and placed it down beside him. Standing to make further inspection of the surrounding forest. He had never smelt something so sweet, night was upon them soon and Victor would eventually wonder where he was. His eyes kernes up the hill and he followed the scent where it lead him.   
He stepped up alongside the creek, very aware that he was being watched at the moment. He stopped in his steps and glared around, getting frustrated when not being able to find the stranger.   
"Come out." He declared in a stern voice. "I won't hurt you." He finished hoping that he wasn't going crazy, he trusted his instincts and they told him that a she was wandering around following him. Out from behind a tree, she revealed herself, his breath hitched at the undeniable beauty she was. She appeared shy, keeping to the tree she had hidden behind for support.  
She was an Indian, what most men called Savages, Logan could care less. Her hair was black as night, full, lengthy, and finishing in waves at her lower back. A few strands braided together with beads and a grey feather stuck from behind her ear. She had bright blue eyes which popped out like the azul sky. Her cheeks a tinge of pink over her bronze skin, and plush pink lips.   
She wore a hand woven tan top piece with no cloth covering her mid section and the skirt finishing at her middle thigh. Black markings spiraled over her stomach intricately and disappeared down the skirt to come out on her leg. Her skin appeared to be silky, Logan resisted the urge to reach out and touch it. Her forgive was athletic and naturally lean, plump breasts, and fair arse.   
She was not afraid of him, but entranced. His head cocked to one side and his eyebrows raised.   
"What do you want?" He asked sternly, hoping that she dint mistake him for a kind fellow. She smiled frankly and stepped forward, but Logan stepped away shaking his head as more of her scent poured into his nostrils. She frowned and shook her head in turn, did she even understand English? He rolled his eyes and left back down the stream to his weapon. She followed carelessly behind, he stopped in his steps and looked over his shoulder at her. He turned completely pointing a finger a her.  
"Listen, stay away." He warned, then turned and continued over to his weapon. Hearing the patter of her bare feet against leave as she followed. He spun around with a growl only to find she was much closer this time. Her body no more than an inch from connecting with his. "Can you understand me?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she rose a hand to gesture how much she understand, spreading her index and thumb about an inch apart.  
"Little." She plainly replied, he smirks even at her lack of knowledge in the English language. He had no idea how to communicate with her, raising her hand and pointing it to where she came from.  
"Good." He pointed it at himself, mindlessly caressing his thumb over her wrist. Her hand he placed on his chest and shook his head. "Bad." He explained, she yanked her hand away and she thought she got the message, but was surprised to find both her hands cupping either side of her face.   
"Good." She grabbed his hand, keeping the other at his cheek and brought it to her chest. "Good." She whispered softly, he sighed believing this to be useless. She held his hand over her chest. "Nova." That was her name, Logan couldn't leave her like that. He cupped his hand over the one on his cheek.   
"Logan." He replied in his husky voice, she giggled and rushed her body against his. Her hands placed flat on his shoulders and head leaning into his chest.   
"Love." She continued, his hands clenched over her shoulders with a warning grip and he pulled her away from him.  
"No love." He countered, she sighed, raising his hand with hers and pressing their palms flat together. He then realized her nails were sharp, like Victors and her teeth were the same with the simper she forfeited to him. "You're like me." He commented in awe, she nodded her head gripping his hand she pressed his fingers down so his hand was fisted and pointe to his knuckles. He slowly retracted the long claws that resided in his hand to their full length, watching her as she trailed her fingers over their bony edges.  
"Mate me." She spoke, his eyes not having left her expression since she revealed herself. He wrapped an arm around her waist and slammed her body against his, his lips against hers. She moaned out in approval, he slid his claws up her top piece and sliced through. He removed his lips to get a better look at her bare chest and began kissing over her hard nipples.  
He groaned when her hand came down over his prominent bulge. He could smell her dripping arousal when she dropped her skirt to be fully nude in front of him.   
"You are Beautiful." He whispered huskily in her ear as he grazed his hands down her hips, one finding her mound and gently rubbing it. She arched her back against him, he knew he had to leave soon, but the pain at his crotch was burning for more. He shoved her roughly against a nearby tree, dropping his pants, she smiled at him when he penetrated her flower, breaking through her virginity.  
Thrust after thrust, she would either moan with pain, or pleasure. He would groan into her ear letting his carnal desire taking over their love making. Her nails ripping down the shoulders of his suit, their forehead connected, heavy breathes shared. They finished together with loud screams of one another's names and releasing into her.   
When it was finished they said nothing, Logan knew the others would question what had happened, but his brother would know, his brother wouldn't give a damn either. Even with her sweet scent all over him, he didn't care what his brother thought, he had no regrets. He smiled when she bid him farewell with a kiss to his lips, no words were needed and she was gone.


	5. Drifting in the Wind

When a woman knew what she could do, what she was capable of, that was when she could be the most dangerous. Anna Preston was exactly that type of woman, she had a body that any living thing would die for and how she could manipulate the mind was very impressive. She liked living on the edge of things, she was witty and cunning through and through. She wore tight fitting clothing that accented her toned curves, kept her chestnut roasted hair down for the world to admire, and never ever took the luxury of covering her cleavage. She was as dangerous as she was promiscuous.

She wasn't what men would call a whore, but instead a temptress, a seducer, a queen amongst all. She could make the strongest man bow down to her in seconds. Despite these many truths, it was unexpected that she ever rarely had sex. Perhaps once a month or every two months depending on her mood. She had never been put down by a man, she wouldn't allow it. The men she had sex with were her submitters, they would be at her whim until she allowed them release. It was best left unsaid that she needed a man that would put her in her place. Little did she know that he lived in the apartment beside her.

She lived in a dante neighborhood, one where drug dealers roamed as they pleased and cheap whores stood on the side of the street. She had money to buy something better, but that would require her getting another job if she wanted to keep getting the things she liked and she tended to be lazy in this category.  
So she remained in a crappy apartment complex on the edge of the Bronx. In the apartment next to her lived a stranger, the reason she identified him as something different from all the other men she didn't know was because he captivated her. He seldom talked to her, but showed up at the club to watch her dance every night.  
She countless times had winked at him and swayed her hips that much more to embellish her ass in his presence, but unlike any other man she had met before he seemed to never react to her advances. She didn't know what he did for a living, but knew at times it required him to travel often. He would return exhausted, but even then never once glanced at her in any sexual manner.

He was a tall, brooding man with wide shoulders and a strong stature; he had gruff features, a chiseled chin, and a mean set of prickly hairs across the lower portion of his face. His eyes were a dark blue, a mixed match to the hazel drift color that roamed within her own. She found him to very attractive, thinking of him on more than one occasion when she pleasures herself. However, she had never taken it upon herself to confront him through conversation or in any manner that was straight forward. She recognized that he was a man who needed solitude and respected that. 

She came up with stories about him, sometimes she would say that his wife had died and that was why he didn't bother with other woman. She never resorted to saying he was homosexual, because that would have been way too much of a surprise for her. She had never really confronted him, but certainly kept a very close eye on him. She had never quite had any contact with him until one particular night.

She had just gotten back from her job at the local strip club, she was an exotic dancer there. She was tired and sweaty, all she wanted to do was order pizza and relax for the remainder of the night. She took a nice cold shower and dressed herself in an oversized white t-shirt with black shorts that barely reached mid thigh. She left her sopping hair down to dry naturally and put on pink bunny slippers to cover her soft feet. 

Just as she had made her way into the kitchen she heard a knock at her door. She immediately told herself it was the pizza guy. She answered the door and found that it wasn't who she was expecting, it was the last person actually. It was the stranger. It was him. Him. Her eyes widened and for once in her life she didn't exactly know what to say or do. That charismatic and well spoken picture she had painted for herself over the years deteriorated to nothing at the mere sight of him standing at her door.

He had did the most unexpected thing after that, he snatched his hands for her hips and pulled her against him. His lips grabbed hers and his tongue slid between them, she let out a gasp at how quick he acted. It wasn't long before she felt a warmth engulf her. She thought for a split second that she should scream 'rape', but that would have only been a lie to herself. Rape was something that occurred when one side was not willing and she at this point was more than willing.  
He pushed her into her home, slamming the door behind him before continuing his approach on her. She wordlessly stumbled backwards to the couch in the living room as he stalked towards her.

"Maybe we should... Talk?" She shrugged and made a tiny nervous bout of giggles, but she was soon silenced by his tongue again. She let out a moan of approval and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips, his long trench coat swaying under his legs. She felt herself smile against his lips, her fingers tugging at his hair, enjoying the scratchy texture of his facial hair.  
She pushed against his chest and he pulled his lips away, his eyebrows furrowed and he glared at her. She merely smiled at him with half lidded eyes and her hands moved down his abdomen over the white tank top he wore beneath his coat. He snatched her writs this letting go of her legs and she dropped with a yelp. She suddenly realized that she had no control... He was in charge. He pushed her back and she barely recognized where she was falling back over the couch and rolling down onto the carpet. When she tried to push herself up he had already made his way to her, he flipped her onto her back and grabbed her wrists holding her down.  
"No! Stop it!" She shouted between clenched teeth, she liked being the leader not the follower and she wasn't going to let him take her easy. He shoved his tongue into her mouth again, she continued to protest and struggle, but that eventually died down when she felt sharp points graze against the skin of her wrists. Her eyes widened, it could be anything, but her first thought was that he was going to kill her. The sharpness traveled down her arm, the danger of it all arouse her the much more and she arched her back up letting out a strangled moan. 

His lips went to her neck, sucked there, viciously, she was sure she had never quite met a man so animalistic before. She opened her eyes and found that the sharp points she had felt before were claws. She watched his eyes find hers and silence her when she made to scream for him. A hand over her mouth now, his ministrations continued. 

He growled at her moans and slight gasps, his other hand went to the apex of her legs and she clenched them together tightly, trapping his hand. Her hands free from his restraints, she placed them on his neck and squeezed. He groaned annoyance and roughly pulled his hand from between her legs, she wasn't strong enough to fight him. One hand grabbed her throat and squeezed just as hard as she had, she coughed slightly and released his neck.  
His claws tore into her shorts and yanked them off, he smirked up at her when he saw she was wearing nothing underneath. His hand then went to his pants, the other still at her throat, a threatening claw pressing into her skin. He set himself free, spraining from the confines of his jeans he was on top of her as soon as he was comfortable. He released her throat and placed his forearms on either side of her head, hovering over her, his eyes directly in hers.  
"Don't." She whispered, her eyes pleading him to stop. She had never both loved and loathed sex as she had then. Because she desired him and hated being dominated, he was an animal fighting to mount the female of his species. But even if she thought of him as a monster just the slightest bit, his claws only appeared to turn her on more.  
She closed her eyes tight as his hardened cock slid into her soaking folds.  
"Oh fuck..." It stretched her, but in a good way and she felt her entire body shiver with anticipation as he continued pushing inward. She opened her eyes, her hands grabbing his shoulders for support. He didn't moan, he didn't gasp, he panted and growled, the sounds shuffling into her ears. He was so large, much larger than any man she had taken before. "Please fuck me hard." She whimpered out, eyes closed and face flushed with embarrassment. His hips snapped back and then forward, his thrusting increasing in pace the more her body adjusted to him. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life, he could hit every spot and then retreat leaving her wanting more friction. 

As time passed and all that could be heard were her cries of pleasure and his hips crushing against hers eventually his body sat up and his claws grabbed her bare thighs. She felt them dig into her skin and out of the pain she found the twisted masochistic explosion of pleasure. She had came. It was in the most feral way that he continued fucking her as if he didn't care how over sensitive she was at this point.  
"Yes! Oh God." He still didn't say a word, he stared deeply into her eyes baring his unusually sharp teeth and thrusting his body against hers. She wanted more and more, the fact that she was being so submissive killed her, the fact that this was so unexpected set her into another orgasm. He was the only man in her entire life to take advantage of her, she had never taken advantage of him. 

She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, his claws imbedded in her skin leaving red trails of blood to trickle from the wounds. She attempted to flip him on his back and he noticed this, one bloody hand leaving her thigh to hold down her hips. She was getting frustrated, her hands balled into fists and she hit him in the chest hoping that would let up on his strength, but all she hit was solid muscle.  
"What the fuck are you?!" She yelped out, his thrusted growing more violent she felt herself on the edge all over again. She wasn't sure it was possible that he could make her come to many times, but it surely was and he did not once relent in stamina. He grinned when he felt she her on the brink again, his thrusts somehow rubbed her just the right way and she came undone again. Sweat perspired from her skin, her mouth fell open and no noise left her lips as she let out silent moans. Her back arched up and her body quivered, she had never felt such a powerful orgasm ever in her life.

By now she couldn't believe that he hasn't released yet, but when she dragged her nails down his chest over the thin fabric of his wife beater. He let out a thunderous roar that vibrated through her entire body releasing his seed. His thrusting ceased, her hands falling to the sides and her chest heaving, her breathing coming out shaky and in pants. She had never been so aroused, so pleased after sex in her entire life.  
He lifted her up while still inside her, exhaustion clouding her vision, her very acknowledgement of what was going on around her. He removed himself from her and placed her down on the couch. He went to move away, but she grabbed his hand and yanked him back down to face her. Her eyes creaked open in a sleepy manner and she sighed.

"What is your name?" She muttered out, he tore her hand away and disappeared from her line of vision. He said nothing and she closed her eyes, listening to the shuffling around her, the footfalls of his heavy vessel as he stepped from one place to the other. Her heart sank when she heard the door slam shut, but she could do nothing to stop him in her exhausted state. 

She had done this to many men before... She had sex with them and then left them to rot wherever they may be. She had never brought a man to her apartment once because she didn't believe in sleep overs or friends with benefits. She now knew the pain that followed with this, she had never felt so used when she heard him slam the door and the apartment silence. She craved to know him, to see him and understand him, but she barely even knew his name. This wasn't rape because she was willing, she had nothing to pin on him. Her confusion was evident in how her eyebrows furrowed behind her sleep expression.  
He had taken one thing from her that she would never have again, he had been the one and only man to ever own her... He controlled her and manipulated her as she had all those other men. She had felt her dominant side fail her the moment she realized he wasn't going to let her take over. She, in her own mind, had become weak and fragile in these moments after what he did. 

A knock came at the door, she thought it was him. She forced all her strength into lifting herself up from the couch. When she managed to stand and walk towards the door, her legs gave out on her and she fell flat onto the carpet.  
"Pizza." Came from the other side of the door and more knocking.  
"I will be right there." Blood was smeared across her thighs, with circular incisions where his claws had dug into her. She winced when her finger touched one to inspect the bleeding.  
"Pizza!" The knocking became frantic.  
"Okay, just give me a fucking second." She had to be strong for this, she probably looked liked someone who just got gangbanged, she felt like it, but that didn't stop her from standing up and limping over to the door. She grabbed the wad of cash she had placed on the table beside the front door and answered the door.  
She grabbed the small box of pizza and gave the man his money, but she noticed how he had been looking at her, the way his eyes would move down to the lower portion of her body. Her mind was so befuddled that she hadn't noticed she was half naked, she closed the door behind her and put the pizza on the counter before recognizing the error of her ways. She slumped down on a chair at the mini bar on the other side of the counter and put her head down against the cool marble.  
"Fuck." She cursed to herself, unable to process anything that had just happened. The next morning, bruises lined Anna's neck and inner thighs, she couldn't go to work that night because she was so sore. 

Months had passed and she heard and saw nothing of the stranger. He never showed up to watch her dance anymore, he never seemed to be at his apartment. Anna was broken. She felt like a tiger that had finally been caught and caged. Her resolve had failed her, her charismatic self had slowly fallen with it. She stopped having sex every once a month, she stopped seducing men, she mostly stopped being herself. She worried for her mental health, her friends who also were dancers had noticed how she changed. She had a distant look in her eyes when she danced and rarely ever took to the stage, mostly serving at the bar now.  
While she was serving one day a rather mellow look on her face, she heard a voice that had pulled her from her work. The voice was strong and grungy, deep and defiant, it burned a fire in her belly. 

"Victor... My name is Victor Creed." She turned around to find the stranger, he was leaning into the counter, staring at her.  
"Victor Creed." She muttered to herself, he nodded his head nonchalantly and sat down at one of the stools. They stared at each other for the longest time until he crossed his fingers, sharp nails shooting out from them.  
"Well aren't you gonna tell me your name?" She blinked her eyes several times, her lips parting and closing, her breath hitched.  
"Um... Uh... Anna Preston."  
"Anna? Pretty." He stated in the most stoic way, she wasn't afraid of him, but intimidated. She wondered why he would show his face now after all this time. She was angry and sad, embarrassed and broken, all at the same time because of him.  
"Can I get you something?"  
"Vodka." She went to go retrieve the drink, but paused looking over her shoulder.  
"Straight."  
"Yes."  
"Nothing else?" She confirmed, a bit taken aback since it was a strong breed of drink.  
"Nope." He replied, his demeanor becoming amused. She poured him straight up Vodka and placed a glass in front of him, when she went to put the bottle away he stopped her and gestured with his eyes for her to put it back down. She did as he requested and then turned to busy herself with the glasses that needed to be cleaned. He took a sip of the glass, eventually pulling his head back to chug the entire thing.  
"You don't dance anymore." He hissed out, but only due to the burn of the alcohol, he cleared his throat.  
"It doesn't really feel the same to me." She replied in a hushed tone.  
"I liked it when you danced."  
"A lot of guys do." She dare not face him, but could feel the glare that he had positioned at her back.  
"Hmmm..." He didn't say anything more, she finished cleaning the glasses and tended to other customers every so often looking back at him. His gaze did not leave her, it followed her curves and taut stomach, fatty ass and plump breasts. "You know you really shouldn't be here, a pretty girl like you." His statement angered her, he thought because he dominated her in sex that he dominated her life and she wasn't going to allow that.  
"It's not your choice now is it?" She spat at him over her shoulder, she heard him growl and it sent shivers down her spine to the cobwebs that had been between her legs for so long now.  
"You should be married to a nice guy with a big house and four kids."  
"I don't want that life."  
"But you could have it. You could have whatever you wanted."  
"Well thats not something I want." She turned to him and noticed that the bottle of Vodka was gone. She rolled her eyes and picked it up, but he grabbed her wrist.  
"You so sure?"  
"I'm positive." Excitement rushed through her at the look he gave her, he was such a confusing man. "Why are you worried I am gonna go away? Disappear? Never to be seen again?" She leaned in real close, feeling an old flame ignite inside her, her true self coming out after months of hiding. "That some other guy out there will have the luxury of having me like you did?" She whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip, he glared... She could see the rage and it only spurred to excite her more. "Think again, Victor." She tanked the bottle away from him and he allowed it, letting up on his strength. She turned and put the bottle next to the other ones that had been emptied that night. "I don't like being owned. If you want something you have to decide whether you need it. You don't need me, you can go get someone else."  
"But I want you." He snarled, his nails digging into the wood of the table.  
"No Victor, you want more than what I can give you. You want to own me and I am not going to allow that."  
"It's not really your choice kitten, I take what I want and when I want it."  
"Well maybe you should have told me that after you fucking left me sitting there alone to ponder the fact that somebody had just randomly fucked me." She walked over to attend to someone else before the conversation could continue. She realized he had gone after that, he wasn't siting at the counter anymore and part of that relieved her. 

When she returned home and prepared for bed, she thought about Victor. A man she would most likely never meet again. He was special, different and she liked that. There was a knock at her door, in which she answered, it was Victor and this caused her to crack her door just slightly.  
"I'm leaving kitten." Kitten, who did he think he was to call her kitten. But the entirety of his words brought her to open the door further and gaze at him longingly. "I came to say goodbye. I am not going to apologize for what I did."  
"I wouldn't want you to." She admited, she felt stupid talking to a man she barely knew as if she had always known him. He smiled and she couldn't react before he smothered her hair in a playful manner with his hand.  
"I wanted to say goodbye because um... I like you and I kind of always had. I don't like a lot of people." She smiled and nodded her head.  
"I like you too, Victor."  
"I know we won't see each other again and it might not mean much but... You weren't just a fuck to me." It was ironic because it certainly seemed like she was. "If I wasn't who I was, I would be cuddling with ya' right now in your bed." The importance of his goodbye meant a lot to her, they both knew that this was the last time they would see each other. And although she had only seen him few times, although they had only fucked once, and although their relationship wasn't entirely mutual... They held a respect that went unsaid.  
"I understand."  
"I know you do. Goodbye." She frowned and gave another nod.  
"Bye." He turned and walked off, that was the last time she ever saw Victor. He never came by and she never expected him to, but she loved him. She knew she loved him and she most likely would love no one else ever in her life as much as she loved him. It was something that went unsaid, two people drifting around and coming across one another only to find that the world wasn't a fairy tale. Victor Creed was the love of her life and perhaps she was the love of his, but they just weren't meant to be. He had his path and she had hers, she didn't know much about those type of things. All she knew was that they were two people drifting in the wind and eventually.... they had to say goodbye.


End file.
